John Kennedy
John Kennedy was a Templar Knight, as was his cousin Joseph Jr. Joseph Kennedy was a Templar brother of George Washington. His father, John, became a member of the Order of the Garter shortly before the Civil War and later an officer in the British Armed Forces. After the American Civil War, George Washington's sister Mary Washington, was also a Knight of the Garter. It is said that George Washington had a brother who was also a member of the Garter. John G. Kellogg was a Templar Brother. Joseph Kennedy was a Templar Knight of the Order of the Garter. His father, John, became a member of the Order of the Garter shortly before the Civil War and later an officer in the British Armed Forces. After the American Civil War, George Washington's sister Mary Washington, was also a Knight of the Garter. It is said that George Washington had a brother who was also a member of the Garter. Joseph Kennedy was a Templar Knight of the Garter. His father, John, became a member of the Order of the Garter He confirmed to Strong Bad that it is fhqhwgads. What does that mean? It means that he is fhqhwgads on steroids. This episode was so powerful because it was such a powerful scene. The music was great. A lot of the song choices had the song title in them. If you are really into Bad Dragon like Mike Patton then you'll have an insane time listening to this whole episode. I recommend you at least put on a playlist before you watch it. You can start with "Abandoned" and check it out for the whole thing. And the rest of this episode was great too. What I really want to have happen with Strong Bad is that I'm going to be able to pull some random name from it and show up on Strong Badia the Musical. That would let me say "I'm really good at the musical!" and the other would come up and yell at me. I could see it working. It's just too bad, because this is so incredible. He was assassinated by a guy named Lee Oswald, who assassinated him, so that guy must be an Assassin. Which could be what the Black Flag was, could be what the Oglala Sioux were, could be what the tribe was. A tribal entity. A tribe that lives in some place that nobody's ever heard of and nobody's going to look for. But they have a code. They had a code. And I think the only difference between us and those guys is that we're a little smarter than the Indians, which makes it easier to use. In a recent interview, you said "there must exist some sort of mystical realm" inside the Assassins Creed franchise that your game could address. Could you elaborate on that? Because it's such a huge franchise, it's hard to understand. If I can't explain it it's probably because nobody has. And in any case, I never asked my team for an explanation. I told the story, as the writer and producer, as the executive producer, and as the lead designer. So I don't know what's inside of Assassin's Creed or why we're there or anything about it, but it seems The purpose of this was to get Lyndon Johnson to be president of UnAmerica. The organization was made up of thousands of communists who were very interested in being in government, and to get Lyndon Johnson into UnAmerica, they put up some phony money, and then they said that it was $10 billion. Then, UnAmerica put them up to $5.2 billion. But that is not enough. They want $10,000 to $15,000,000. MARTIN: Well, I guess if you wanted money, then you need other things, which is ironic, because you were one of the people who supported President Kennedy. Mr. LEHRER: That is true. MARTIN: What was your role in those days with the government? Mr. LEHRER: I was the director for the Unitarian Universalist Service Committee, where we were the first church to have all-mail express. I'm very proud about that - I feel they took that away and tried to turn it down. I'm the director of the Unitarian National Society of Minnesota's organization, Unitarian Universal Category:Neural networkian Category:Politicized Category:People